Heart Leaf
Heart Leaf is a supporting Plant in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders. It is unlocked after completing the Valenbrainz Seasonal Quest, and shoots hears that lightly damage and infatuate Zombies. Every second, Heart Leaf shoots a slow-moving heart down the lane. This heart does light damage, pierces through 3 Zombies, and Zombies hit by it will become Infatuated, taking 10% more damage for 2 seconds. This can stack up to a total of +50% damage if multiple Heart Leaves are in the lane or if Heart Leaf has multiple leaves. Heart Leaf grows an extra leaf every 25 seconds, up to 3 leaves in total. Each extra leaf shoots an extra heart when Heart Leaf attacks, doing the same damage but adding only +5% damage via Infatuation. Tapping Heart Leaf when it has more than one leaf will shoot it's excess leaves at the Zombies farthest to the left, hypnotizing them and infatuating other Zombies in a 3x3 area. Origin: Heart Leaf is based on the Heartleaf Philodendron, a house plant with heart-shaped leaves and long, trailing vines. It is also based on the heart, more specifically the traditional Valentine's Day heart design, while its ability is based on love. Genetic Levels Almanac Entry Heart Leaf shoots weak hearts that infatuate Zombies they hit|description = Special: Infatuated Zombies take extra damage from all sources. Likes romantic dates, long walks on the beach, and the peaceful sounds of the Zombie invasion.|icon = Heart Leaf Grass|type = png|position = 0}} Plant Food Plant Food 1: Heart Leaf instantly grows all 3 heads and shoots a stream of hearts down the lane, infatuating and stunning Zombies up to 5 tiles ahead of it. Plant Food 2: Heart Leaf blows a giant heart down the lane, infatuating all Zombies there and exploding if it hits a Gargantuar, hypnotizing and damaging it. Enchant-mint Effect When boosted by Enchant-mint, Heart Leaf's leaves infatuate Zombies twice as much and fully-infatuated Zombies will be healed to full and become hypnotized. Strategies Although Heart Leaf does very low damage and can only hit a few targets, it is actually quite good as a supporting Plant. It's especially good against Gargantuars, as it can allow your attackers to deal extra damage. Try to use it with piercing or splash damage plants to allow it time to infatuate stronger Zombies, or bring knockback to keep weaker Zombies out of the way. Its secondary ability is also a good option if the Zombies have breached your defenses, as it will remove the furthest 2 Zombies as a threat and hopefully deal some damage to other Zombies in the lane. However, it should not be relied on too heavily due to Heart Leaf's slow regrow speed and the strength of other Zombies that may overtake your hypnotized Zombie. Trivia *Her appearance uses sprites from Blooming Heart and Lily of the Valley. *This is Bobert's second plant who has won a contest, the first being Pecan Pie in the 2019 Thanksgiving contest. Gallery Heart Leaf.png|Heart Leaf on a transparent background Heart Leaf Grass.png|Heart Leaf on the lawn Heart_Leaf_Packet.png|Heart Leaf's Seed Packet Heart_Leaf_Stages.png|All 3 of Heart Leaf's stages Heart_Leaf_Lawn.png|All 3 of Heart Leaf's stages on the lawn Heart_Leaf_Costumed.png|Costumed Heart Leaf Category:Leafy Plants Category:Multiple-Headed Plants Category:Manually Activated Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Contest Winner